Veromere
Veromere (High Lord of Justice) Veromere is the High Lord of Justice. He is viewed as one of the highest ranking citizens of the City-Upon-High and as a result he holds command over many stewards and even holds sway over some High Ones. The High Lord is often described as a cautious man, choosing his friends as well as his words wiith immense care. The Knowledge Keepers sometimes choose to refer to Velomere as 'the cautious one' as his nature guides nearly everything he does. Most Knowledge Keepers attribute Velomeres cautious nature to his upbringing as Velomere was raised with his brother Mayes (Steward of Langauge) who is regarded as one of the most cautious beings to ever walk the world of Sion. Physical Appearance As with nearly all High Ones and stewards, Veromere chooses his own form. The High Lord of Justice is normally depicted with a blindfold in artistry by mortals within Sion, however, the High Lord himself chooses to simply give the guise of blindness. To anyone viewing him for the first time, they would assume the High One to be blind, yet his milky white eyes can see just as much as any healthy being within Sion. Veromeres hair is described as being blindingly white, whilst his age has removed nearly all of his hair from the top of his head, this hasn't stopped Veromere growing his remaining hair down to just past his shoulders. The High Lord of Justice looks between 60-70 in Layman years. His highly wrinkled face is normally defined by his crooked nose that appears to have been broken and rebuilt several times. With regards to clothing, the High Lord is never seen out of his tailed waistcoat, highly similar to the garb of the Sourcerors of Sion. In keeping with this theme, Veromere chooses to wear the tailored trousers of the Sourcerors. The final touch to Veromeres attire would be his stick,Veromere uses the stick to assist in walking (however, past incidents have proven that Velomere is incredibly agile should his life be threatened). Veromeres stick comes up to about his waist and is nearly as crooked and withered as Veromere is. The High Lord of Justice stands 7 Feet and 3 inches tall with an immensly skinny shape, however, he has never been caught slouching. To be in the presence of Veromere is intimidating to say the least as one can feel themselves being judged even by his blind gaze. Responsibilities Veromere is the High lord of Justice meaning that he exists to ensure that Justice is present within the World of Sion. He is also responsible for several other aspects of life on Sion. 'Primary Responsibility' Primarily, the job of Veromere is to define what can be considered just within Sion. Contrary to former belief, Veromere does not consult any book or higher power when deciding upon the definition of justice. Rather, The High Lord of Justice defines justice simply through action. Should Veromere state that to steal a loaf of bread is just, then it is so. It is inarguable. This can change at any point in accordance with Veromeres will, should Veromere change his mind then the definition of justice itself changes. Not the other way around. Veromere therefore holds an immense power within the City-Upon-High, as even the High Ones are unlikely to wish to find themselves on the wrong side of justice. 'Secondary Responsibilities' *To determine when a Steward has been sufficiently punished by Claustrus for shriking their responsibilities and may then be released back into the world of Sion. *To be present during matters of meetings of potentially world breaking descisions in order to provide counsel on the just course of action for all to take. Time Spent on Sion During the Era of abandonment, Veromere (like many of the other High Ones) chose to wander Sion looking for purpose in his immortal life. At first, Veromere and his brother 'Mayes' ''(Steward of Language) ''journeyed together. Together, the brothers travelled to the Maylands where the laymen lived. Mayes is said to have had a particular interest in the Laymen as they are often regarded as the center of life on Sion meaning all manner of language could be heard within their cities. Starting in Tring, the brothers are said to have spent most nights drinking wine within the classiest establishments that the brothers could find. This being during th early years of the Era of Abandonment, meaning that most mortals regarded the High Ones with awe. As time went on, Mayes found work translating ancient texts for the scholars of Tring whilst Veromere found himself out of work. Unlike the City-Upon-High, there was little work for a 'definer of justice' in the world of Sion. Rather, most mortals in this time prefered to define their own form of justice. This didn't bother Veromere at all at first as he felt he had left his responsibilities behind in the City-Upon-High and as of such shouldn't worry himself with such matters anymore. As the Era of Abandonment dragged on, work became hard for nearly any to find, even Mayes. As the Fanacia started to roam the countryside, burning and killing all who disagreed with their views of the world, Sion started to become a much darker place. But it wasn't until Mayes was arrested by a Fanacian justice group that Veromere started to consider action. Mayes was caught attempting to translate a document that this group of Fanacia had deemed 'untouchable', naturally, the punsihment was death. When news that Mayes was being transported to Fort Bertram (The 'Untouchable' Fort - nicknamed due to the residing Fanacia's obsession with claiming things to be untouchable rather than any form of impregnability) reached Veromere, the High Lord finally stirred to action. Veromere decreed the action injust! Despite the inarguability of Veromeres decree, the Era of Abandonment had dragged on for so long, the Fanacia returned by claiming Veromere was untouchable and therefore his decree was pointless. This dismissal of his power took Veromere back. The High Lord then rode for 3 days without sleep in order to catch up to the convoy of Fanacia that were transporting his brother. They are said to have met at what is now referred to as 'The Injust Crossing'. Veromere stood within the shallow stream, blocking the way for the convoy. Naturally, the leader of the band of Fanacia was frustrated by Veromeres decree that to cross the stream was injust. As a direct result, the leader of the Fanacia (a man named Godlin) ordered the Fanacia to subdue and bring Veromere to fort Bertram to await justice. What Godlin did not expect was the backlash he recieved from his own followers. The Fanacia were upset as Godlin had declared Veromere to be untouchable and as a result, they couldn't subdue him. This is one of the few instances in which Veromere is said to have let his emotions dictate his definition of justice. Veromere's anger at the capture of his brother as well as the humiliation of being deemed untouchable by a group of mortals infuriated him to the point where Veromere decreed that justice was to kill and or maim anyone who you felt deserved it. Veromere proceeded to attack and defeat the Fanacia in front of him. Upon rescuing his brother and having killed all 20 of the Fanacia (inlcuding Godlin) Veromere retracted his staement on the definition of justice. Decreeing death without trial to be injust. However, the few minutes in which justice had meant killing any who you deemed deserving had caused a considerable amount of death and loss which could only go unpunished. it was this realisation that caused Veromere to decide to return to his responsibilities within the City-Upon-High. Veromere was one of the first to return to the city, and was a key cause in many other High Ones return as well.